Kiss the Girl
by MithrilEvanesco
Summary: Luna is looking for "Mr. Right" but she hasn't found him yet. Neville drags her to a party where maybe, just maybe, she'll find the man she's been waiting for... that is, if he can admit his own feelings.


Kiss The Girl

Luna Lovegood was no ordinary girl, though at first glance she could definitely be mistaken for one. Her long wavy blonde hair was shiny and soft, and her large faraway eyes were often mistaken for gentle and serene. But Luna was anything but ordinary; her hair often had feathers or flowers woven into it, and her eyes were not often focused on the present. Luna lived in a world of make-believe, and no one was ever going to get her out of it. She only brought people into it; numerous people had fallen under Luna's spell, but she often got bored of people and wandered off to find some other fantastical creature.

Rolf Scamander and been pursuing Luna for quite some time now, their fathers had worked together on a book and that is how the two young people had met. Rolf was fascinated by Luna's thoughts and her perception of the world, nothing in her world was wicked or ruined. After the war Luna had been able to move on quite fine, despite being held prisoner and losing her and her father's home. Luna knew of Rolf's feelings, but she chose not to act upon them, she constantly rejected his advances, there was something in her heart telling her he wasn't _the one_.

Xenophilius Lovegood was very worried about his daughter. She had survived a war and seemed perfectly content with her life as it was; but why wasn't she ready to move on. She still acted like a teenager, though she was well into her twenties, why, she was almost thirty. Xeno had realized when he saw Scamander's son advancing on her, that he had never even heard of Luna seeing someone, much less dating someone. He was worried Luna would die alone without ever having someone love her. Of course he and all of her friends loved her, but it was not the kind of love that Xeno wanted for his daughter, he wanted her to have someone to confide in. Merlin knew she needed it.

Everyone was concerned about Luna, it seemed as though she had been disappearing into her head more often these days. She often spent time alone and was becoming more antisocial than before. Luna no longer sought out the companionship of her friends; she would stay cooped up in her little flat she was renting in Diagon Alley.

Oooo

Luna didn't think there was anything wrong with the way she had been living her life, therefore she didn't understand why her father and friends were so concerned about her. Sure she was daydreaming a little bit more than usual, but that was because Luna was lonely, even she could admit that. But she was being "too picky" her father said, but she didn't want Rolf. She was waiting for someone who would make her feel, someone who would surprise her and make her life interesting, and Rolf wasn't that person.

Her father was forcing her to go to the Ministry's Christmas party this year as Neville Longbottom's plus one. Hannah Abbott (Neville's fiancé) was far too busy at the Leaky Cauldron to take the night off, so Neville had asked Luna to accompany him.

That is how Luna found herself standing in her bedroom in front of a full-length mirror wearing a shimmering silver dress and a pair of heels that were far too high to be either comfortable or safe. She had woven some silver ribbon into her hair and she was just putting on the finishing touches of her make up when her floo bell rang. Luna hurried to the fireplace to wait for Neville's arrival. In less than a minute the fireplace burned green and Neville appeared in the flames. After he got out and dusted himself off he finally got a good look at Luna.

He grinned, "Wow Luna, you sure do clean up nice" he joked poking her arm gently. Luna blushed in reply. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Luna answered quietly.

Oooo

The ballroom at the Ministry looked beautiful. Luna hadn't seen something so extravagant since the Yule Ball at Hogwarts.

"Glad you came?" Neville asked kindly.

Luna merely nodded, still taking in the sights of the room. Tinsel ornamented the room, large Christmas tress decorated every corner, and sprigs of mistletoe hung precariously in the doorways. Smiling Luna let herself be lead by Neville to the drink table where he got her a glass of punch. Thanking him, Luna took her glass and began wandering. Neville laughed while shaking his head, he went off to find their other friends, knowing Luna would return when she was ready.

Luna loved seeing everyone dressed to the nines. Everyone looked stunning, women in gorgeous dresses, and men in dashing dress robes. People greeted her kindly, though most didn't know who she was; people she had gone to school with didn't even remember her.

She saw a balcony, which needed to be investigated. "Hmm, odd." She thought aloud.

"What's odd?" asked a voice from the other side of the balcony.

"Oh well, the Ministry is located underground, yet here we are standing on a balcony." Luna answered leaning over the edge.

"Don't lean over so far." The voice suddenly became a man as he reached over and pulled her back.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to fall." Luna explained turning to see whom the voice belonged to. "Oh, hello Draco." She smiled warmly.

Draco Malfoy looked taken aback as the women in front of him addressed him so personally. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. We went to school together, though you were a year ahead of me. I was also held captive in your cellar for a short time during the war. You brought us food quite a few times." Luna answered unflinching.

Draco's eyes widened, Looney Lovegood was standing in front of him. He hadn't seen her in forever. All he could remember about her was how strange she had been in school, wearing crazy glasses, reading magazines upside down, raving about narlges, what the hell were nargles anyways? And then when she had been prisoner, yes, he remembered her. He had felt bad for her; she had been locked in that cold cellar for months. Draco could admit he had brought her food, and a blanket as well. He looked her over again carefully, she still had her long curly blonde hair, though a little more tame now, her large blue eyes still looked innocent, but there was something about her that had changed. Draco had always noticed Luna around school, she was exceptionally pretty and a pureblood, but too bad her father had been ape-shit crazy. But now looking at her, Draco couldn't believe how attractive she was, her silver dress highlighted her curvy body, and her hair was hanging loosely down her back. He realized that he would rather enjoy kissing her, taking away that innocence he could see in her face. No, not the time, he thought sharply, besides… it was Looney.

"So what brings you to the Ministry's Christmas Party, Luna?" Draco asked smoothly.

"Mmm well, my friends believe I am too introverted and that I needed to get out of the house, so I'm basically being forced to be here." Luna answered honestly.

Draco was stunned for a moment by her bluntness, "I see. So you're not here with anyone?"

"Nope, who are you here with, Draco?" Luna asked.

Draco couldn't help but feel elated that she wasn't with anyone, now he could have her… Merlin, he needed to snap out of it… Looney remember, Loooooney.

"My lawyer insisted I come. Even after all these years they still expect me to make public appearances and be good so people wont be scared of me." Draco sneered.

"I've never been scared of you. Even when I was in the cellar." Luna smiled confidently at him.

He couldn't help the feeling that took flight in him at her words; it felt so good to hear someone say that. She didn't cringe when he touched her; she treated him like a genuine person. Draco knew it was impossible to fall in love with someone in one night, but he could come to really really like her, right? The more he talked to her, the more he realized Luna Lovegood was weird, it was more quirky, endearing. Draco liked talking to Luna; she was a breath of fresh air. Luna too seemed to be enjoying herself. But Rolf Scamander making an appearance suddenly interrupted their wonderful conversation.

"Luna, my love! How are you?" Rolf asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh, hello Rolf. I'm doing fairly well I suppose. How are you?" Luna said politely, turning away from Draco for a moment to see Rolf.

"Much better now that I see you have decided to make an appearance at this party, it's been such a bore." Rolf said winking at her. Luna couldn't help but blush.

Draco felt his blood boil, who was this "Rolf" who just waltzed over here and started kissing Luna's hand (which he hadn't let go of yet), and making her blush. Maybe Rolf and Luna were involved with each other, the thought just made Draco angrier. Had Luna lied to him, was she already taken? Suddenly Draco realized where this anger had come from; he was jealous, jealous of some other man for getting Luna's attention. Luna hadn't even formally introduced each other, Draco felt insulted and put out, so much for finding "the girl."

Rolf was still flirting with Luna so Draco politely excused himself. Luna looked a bit let down when he told her he had to go meet someone, but it was her own fault for not telling that Rolf-guy to go away.

Luna saw Draco sometime later after she had finally shaken Rolf off; he was standing by the drink table with a half full glass in his hand.

"Hello Draco." Luna greeted him.

"Oh, Luna, done with that other guy so soon?" Draco asked bitterly.

"Mmm yes I suppose so, he gets quite tiresome. I can't believe Daddy wanted me to marry him." Luna laughed.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked sharply.

"Well when Rolf first approached me a few years ago Daddy was sure we would get married, but I just couldn't stand him sometimes. I most certainly didn't love him that's for sure. So I told him to kindly stop advancing on me, but he still tends to be quite flirty with me, like he thinks I'll come back to him." Luna laughed again softly.

"Oh, okay then." Draco was able to smile again. He was very pleased that Luna wasn't still with this man, she could be his after all. He glanced at her quickly, yep, she still looked just as desirable as she had before. Draco watched her raise her glass to her lips, those lips that looked so soft and kissable.

"Why didn't you like Rolf, Draco?"

Draco being brought out of his thoughts so quickly answered instinctively, and honestly "I didn't like that he kissed you," then his face got hot.

"Only my hand."  
"Still! And I didn't like how he made you blush and laugh, the way he _hinted_ at things." Draco looked away from her, his face turned red.

"Sounds like you were jealous, Draco." Luna smiled.

"Oh sod off, so what?" Draco crossed his arms.

"Well, it seems that if you were jealous of Rolf kissing me, making me blush, making me laugh, would you like for me to do those things with you?"

Draco just stood there quietly, contemplating telling her the truth.

"Alright then, see you later Draco." Luna waved at him and walked through the crowd.

Draco spun around, where'd she go? Surely she didn't just leave him there?

Luna had left Draco, maybe he needed to think about things before he decided to kiss her. She could definitely see how he had been eyeing her all night. Luna was almost thankful for Rolf's appearance, he had made Draco jealous, and Luna had gotten him to admit those feelings. She smiled; maybe Draco was the man she had been waiting for. It was certainly a possibility, he was interesting, and had lots to discuss with her. Luna felt that Draco would have been worth the wait, if he could man up and admit his initial feelings.

Draco searched for her all night, until finally he saw her and Longbottom by the door, Longbottom was helping her with her coat, then they started walking out the door, following Potter and the others. Draco made an impulse decision; he sprinted across the dance floor, knocking people to the floor in his wake, until he reached the door. Praying they hadn't already left, Draco stumbled out the door. He caught a glimpse of the silver dress Luna had been wearing.

"Luna!" He yelled. She spun around and smiled. With determined steps he walked up to her, grabbed her around the waist and finally kissed her. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. When they broke apart Luna's friends were all gaping at them.

Draco smiled, "I've wanted to do that all night."

"That's what I thought." Luna smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
